Suprise's are everywhere!
by blahhaha
Summary: its kind of hard to explain so...the summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Okay so I got this idea…so Clare was adopted by Darcy's parents when she was 13 and she is Fitz's sister. They keep it a secret also Clare hates her new life style she got adopted because her and Fitz's parents were both put in jail. Clare used to be care free and Fitz would look out for her then when she moved in with the Edwards they legally changed her name since she had no say. Clare also **_**had **_**to get a purity ring and go to church. The Edwards changed her entire wardrobe to girly and some pink stuff. Also this happens before she goes into 9****th**** so she never went to that all girls catholic school. With the extra money Clare had she bought her normal clothes she would get from Hottopic and all, she hid them under her bed, in her closet, and in her drawers. Also Clare never had glasses and Clare has the scene cut.**

**Clare'sPov.**

I woke up to an alarm clock. What the hell? Right I forgot I've been here a year and I forgot I'm still not at home with my druggie and alcoholic parents who were some how so rich that I could buy whatever I wanted at 13, I was still with my brother, I didn't have this damned purity ring that starting today I refuse to wear, I didn't have to go to church, and I could dress how I wanted to.

That's right I have a brother and this sweet kind, and no violence Clare is just a big fat act. I'm really a bitch, I don't believe in god, I don't believe in abstinence, I believe violence is always the answer, I was called a punk when I was in middle school because I always caused trouble, I have straight hair that has a scene cut (which the Edwards threw a fit over), I secretly shop at Hottopic and elsewhere with the money my brother gives me because he said he still loves me and he knew those ass of people made me change, I kept all my things from living with my real parents and its all stored in my closet hiding somewhere under the ugly really girly clothes, and of course you know the best part the oh so loving happy family are fighting.

I don't care today's the first say of 10th grade and the Edwards made me look like a damned prude last year I was so going to get K.C if I was normal but I don't know he looks like he goes for snotty ass preppy bitches.

I rolled out of bed and went to take a shower when I got out and went under my bed pulled out black ripped skinny jeans, a black skull belt, I went in my closet and pulled out one of my favorite band t-shirts avenged sevenfold, I reached on the top shelf of my closet that I put there so the Edwards don't know about it and pulled off a box that had black, blue, and white converse in it, and then I pulled off a black beanie. I straitened my hair and walked downstairs I made sure nobody was there. I ran into the kitchen grabbed a granola bar, grabbed my black and white bag, locked the door and walked to the dot.

I walked in and saw Peter he dated Darcy for awhile. He also had a meth problem but I didn't judge him I mean I've seen worse. I saw Fitz in the corner but shrugged and walked up to the counter.

"Hey Peter." I said.

"Hey Clare? What happened to your look I mean you look good though, what can I get you?" Peter asked.

"Um I'll just have a vanilla ice coffee?" I asked.

"Sure that's $2.13." Peter said and walked over to make it I usually pay when I get the coffee. I walked over to Fitz.

"Fitz I need $3" I said.

"Wow Clare? They actually let you out of the house in that?" he asked and no there's nothing romantic about me and Fitz actually he's my brother.

"Well no…they don't know see I snuck out…" I said like it was nothing I usually snuck out to hang out with Fitz only his 2 closest friends knew he also gave me money and that's how I bought most of my secret clothes and I earned some from chore money but I also save up too.

"Oh" he said dumbly.

"Whatever can I have $3 or not because I forgot my wallet at home." I said.

"No I don't trust you I'll just pay." He said.

"Clare" Peter said, Fitz got up and walked over with me I grabbed my coffee while Fitz paid I thanked Peter and said a quick bye to Fitz. As I was walking out I saw Sav and saw how shocked Peters face was because Fitz was being nice.

I walked to a random bus stop and waited for the bus I got on and everybody just stared at me. I kept walking until I got to the back and made the kids move and they were in 11th sissy's. I got off the bus and saw Alli I walked over and she looked at me and then kept looking around then she realized it was me and squealed.

"Oh my god Clare?" Alli asked shocked.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you I'm adopted." I said.

"What's that got to do with anything." Alli asked confused now.

"Well the Edwards had me dressing all girly and all I worship god thing I was forced into it and this is how I was all through middle school so…I went back to the normal me." I said.

"Wow…anyways then what's your real last name?" Alli asked, I would tell her but I learned in my life that you can never trust anyone fully.

"That's a secret." I said.

"Awe no fair." Alli pouted I shrugged and then walked up the stairs to see K.C and Jenna sucking face I walked over and silently took K.C's skateboard without them noticing and walked back over to Alli who looked shocked I shrugged and walked into the school and threw the skateboard in my locker. I saw Fitz walking down the hall and when he walked past me I closed my locker and when his back was turned I put my bag on my shoulder and jumped on his back laughing. He was walking down the hall trying to get me off until we ran into K.C and Jenna who were now again sucking face in a different part of school. Fitz was laying on the ground with me sitting ontop of him laughing. Fitz was laughing too K.C and Jenna looked at me like I was an alien.

"You know if ya took a picture it'll last a lot longer." I said and Fitz started laughing I actually had to wrestle Fitz to the ground last year to stop him from killing K.C because he dumped me for Jenna. So really K.C owes me his life…

"Clare get off me…" Fitz said.

"And if I don't?' I asked, Fitz jumped up and I flew into K.C landing ontop of him. I jumped up and Fitz was halfway down the hall.

"You bitch…" I said and chased him I am not playing by the Edwards rules this year.

We ran all the way out of school and then went back at lunch because I went shopping.

I saw Alli and she was going on about some guy Drew she didn't even notice I haven't been here all morning. I went to the rest of classes I had to walk home so I waited outside for Alli.

I pulled the skateboard and threw it in the middle of the street waiting for a car to run it over when Alli came and sat on the curb with me.

"Is that K.C's skateboard?" Alli asked I nodded laughing Alli shook her head and go up walking away.

"I got to go…" Alli said I shrugged and told her to go ahead so she kept walking about 5 minutes later I heard screamo music and started to sing to the song I saw a hearse and stayed sitting there when it ran over the skateboard and it was soon in half I jumped up and started laughing. I saw a hot goth kid step out go over and pick the now broken in 2 skateboard up and walk over to me.

" I think it's dead" he said and smirked.

"Yeah..." I said awkwardly.

"Do you need me to buy you another one?" He smirked but he still said it awkwardly.

"No its ok…because its an ex's you don't need to buy another one." I said smirking.

"Oh alright." He said with raised eyebrows.

"I'll uh…see ya around?" I asked.

"Guess you will." He smirked got back into the hearse and drove away.

Hmm…a hearse I don't see that everyday. I decided to go back to my 'home'.

I was walking when I ran into Fitz.

"Oh hey Clare I've been looking for you." Fitz said.

"Yeah and why is that?" I asked.

"Well…do you ever think you'll be able to come home?" Fitz asked.

"Maybe…" I said I only wish I could I want to be in my own home, it may not be the best but yeah.

"Oh yeah I'll talk to ya later." He said and ran across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap:**_

_I was walking when I ran into Fitz._

"_Oh hey Clare I've been looking for you." Fitz said._

"_Yeah and why is that?" I asked._

"_Well…do you ever think you'll be able to come home?" Fitz asked._

"_Maybe…" I said I only wish I could I want to be in my own home, it may not be the best but yeah._

"_Oh yeah I'll talk to ya later." He said and ran across the street._

I was sitting at 'home' waiting for Mrs. Edwards to get here and I was waiting for Mr. Edwards too. Actually I was wondering if he was even coming home because sometimes he didn't. I really did feel bad for Mrs. Edwards anybody could see he was cheating but her. I heard Mrs. Edwards come home and then walk into the kitchen must mean she doesn't even know if he's coming home for dinner. I would love to move back with my brother but I don't want to hurt Mrs. Edwards. I decided I'll wear all the clothes she bought me. I pulled on a purple button up and a jean skirt, with purple flats I ran a brush through my hair and went downstairs.

"Hi mom." I said smiling at her.

"Oh hi Clare" she said tiredly putting her head down.

"Mrs. Edwards…" I started she snapped her head up quick and knew something was up I never called her Mrs. Edwards anymore.

"What's wrong Clare?" she sounded worried.

"Nothing I was just wondering if I could move back with my brother? I mean I can still visit and all?" I asked looking hopeful then her eyes began to water.

"Mrs. Edwards sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!" I said rushing over to hug her.

"It's not you Clare…it's Mr. Edwards." She said. **( I am sorry I don't know Clare's parents names so if you know could you tell me please…thanks ****) **

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think he's cheating Clare…" she said and started crying harder.

"Mrs. Edwards I think I have a plan…" I said smiling.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah we can use it to see if he's cheating!" I said jumping up.

"Oh Clare I don't know…" she said.

"I swear it'll work." I said knowing it would.

"Okay…" she said.

"Great follow me!" I said running up the steps and into my room. I knew exactly what I was going to to!


End file.
